Hearing The Christmas bells
by Theresa471
Summary: Revised version. A young orphan boy age 12 is a witness to a crime.


Special Revised version Hearing the Christmas Bells

A young male orphan aged 12 name Robert. Having left the shelter after watching a scene from behind the building of a 10 year old girl being attack by three boys.

All he could hear was the screams of the girl, along with a sound. He'd not heard in a long time. It was the sound of Christmas Bells coming from across the street at the local Catholic church.

He'd no choice in the matter, but to run away from the area and try to find someone that will listen to his story.

Robert has been without a mother and father for almost six years now. Ever since they were killed in a car crash on the way to the Morristown, New Jersey hospital to visit a friend that was really ill with stomach cancer.

It was at this point. He needed to find a pastor or a police officer to let them know on just what he hoped that the girl will be fine.

As for Robert. He was mostly in this to mainly survive.

/

Richard Castle was coming out of his P.I. office walking with his daughter Alexis having just finished up three cases . Plus the fact that his daughter had to leave to meet up with Lanie at the County Morgue for her other part time position as a tech.

"Dad, I will talk to you later." She gives her father a quick peck onto his cold cheek. As the weather has changed a great deal the last few days. Even though Christmas is almost here.

"Alexis, thank you, so much for all of your hard work in helping me out." He replied placing his hands into his coat pocket from the drop in temperature.

A few minutes later outside.

Castle saw a little boy running from the side entrance of a candy store. Thinking that there might be a problem inside having to be hearing an alarm go off inside.

It was at this point.

Richard Castle went after the young boy. To find out on whether he was fine or not. While to be looking liked, he's not had a bath in quite some time, along with any type of proper meals.

Castle catches up to Robert grabbing him by his tater pants to stop him short in his the young boy was trying to fight him for catching up to him and wanted to get away.

After a minute or two.

Robert had mostly calmed down from his struggle with the author.

"What is your name by the way?" He asked very calmly to the very scared boy.

"Robert. My name is Robert." He tells Castle in a soft, scared tone of voice.

Castle heard a police siren coming there way of the candy store. He tells Robert to lets get moving towards the opposite ducking into another alley way towards the back of his P. .

The both of them walk inside the back entrance until the coast was clear.

/

Some time later at the Loft.

Richard Castle was in the thrones of helping Robert take a shower,while giving him one of his tee shirts and pants, until his clothes were dried after washing them in the laundry room on the second floor.

Castle needed to call his wife Kate while working at the precinct. He had to find out about a young boy named Robert Williamson age 12 living at the New York City County Shelter. And having to be the last known address.

While Beckett was listening to her husband on the phone. She'd the feeling that he was playing games with her once again and having to be bored before his next novel is supposed to be due for Gina.

"Castle what are you doing?" She asked when Kevin Ryan had walked into the office with the latest murder that was just called in to the precinct. Detective Ryan face turned ashen after seeing the photo again of the young girl.

When she looked at the report. She couldn't believe that a young girl's body was found on the outside of the New York City County Shelter.

"Kate, what is going on?" As he hears the commotion in the back ground.

Castle are you at the Loft? She asked with concern.

"Yes, Kate, I ' m. But before you start asking questions, I need to ask just what happened in your office."

It didn't take long before Beckett and Castle had put the entire picture together, and having to find out that Robert had witness some kind of crime involving the young girl.

Captain Kate Beckett had to leave for the Loft to talk with Robert, and just find out what had happened.

She was bringing Detective Kevin Ryan with her to take a statement from the young boy.

She'd left orders with Sergeant Javier Esposito to call Lanie at the County Morgue , to find out on whether the young girl Elizabeth Ashley Barnsworth was raped and then stabbed several times to be left for dead.

/

While at the morgue.

Alexis was having a hard time with her latest case of the young girl that was just brought in.

Lanie could see it in her face on how upset she was after examining the body on the table.

"Alexis, do me a favor, go home Please." Knowing full well she was quite upset.

"It's okak, Lanie , I will be fine. Just give me a few minutes to get myself together." She leaves for the bathroom to throw some cold water onto her ashen face.

A few minutes later.

Alexis walks back into the examining room, to finish up her work on the body.

Plus the fact that Lanie had just found out, that Elizabeth Ashley Barnsworth was raped at least three times to have the most damage of her body , along with the knife wounds.

Alexis saw that Lanie was writing up her report into the laptop, to let the police authorities know that the young woman was raped. But it was the three knife wounds to kill her from the severe blood lost.

/

When Ryan was questioning Robert. All he kept talking about was hearing Christmas Bells for when he witnessed the attack on the young girl.

Castle was trying to tell Beckett that he wanted to keep Robert at the Loft for at least one night. Until things get settled.

But first he needed to make sure that Robert would agree, or else he would be placed back into another children's shelter.

Since Captain Kate Beckett knows the law for when it comes to abandoned child after the last time. Castle had gotten emotionally used to the baby name Benny. She would let Castle know that Robert will be able to stay for the night.

As for Beckett, she needed to find out more about the boys that had killed Elizabeth.

It was at this point.

Robert having been very quiet. He was able to tell Beckett that he was able to see two of the three boys faces, plus the fact that he had seen them at the shelter a number of times during the past eight months.

Beckett trying to be very gentle with the boy, kneels down to be at level at his frightened face.

With Castle looking on teary eyed, he was watching his wife started to talk with Robert.

"Robert, please don't be afraid. I 'm only trying to help you in this matter." She tells him with a soft, gentle heartfelt soul.

"I understand Mrs. Castle." As he goes to give Beckett a huge hug to really surprised her.

" Do you think, your be able to recognize the boys with a sketch artist, or go to the shelter to check out on whether they are their in the first place?"

"I would like Castle go with me, and yourself to see if I am able to find the two boys that killed the young girl." He points out to the group getting up from his kneeling position.

"Very well then, we will all go to the shelter. But first Castle see whether or not Robert can fit into one of Alexis jackets, since the temperature outside has gotten colder."

"Along with the fact, it's to start snowing really soon with the local broadcast have been reporting the last few days." As Castle very slowly walks upstairs to his daughter's bedroom.

/

It was very late at the county shelter. Only a few of the children were asleep in the cots of the dorm.

Captain Kate Beckett with Castle and Robert behind her. She asked to speak with the manager in charge.

The manager Julie Sommers recognize Robert right away.

However it was Captain Beckett that needed the answers to her questions.

"Captain Beckett from what I understand, Elizabeth was a very unfortunate young girl to have gotten caught up in the system. However it was a very sad turn of events in what happened to her.

"Can you help us as to whom might of raped and stabbed that little girl?" Kate was now feeling sick to her stomach ever since the entire mess started. Plus the fact having to be two months pregnant after finding out only just last week.

Julie Sommers lets the group inside to look around.

After twenty minutes Robert said he needed to look out in the back alley just to make sure. As Castle and the others follow right behind.

Just before opening the back alley door. Robert was able to hear two of the voices that was heard the day before.

Beckett goes to pull out her weapon from under neath her jacket, along with Ryan. Leaving Castle to stay with Robert behind them.

Once outside.

The three boys knew right away they were in trouble having to see the guns that was now pointing at them.

Robert moving closer to Castle, asking Castle to bend down a little to whisper in his ear.

After hearing what Robert had to say. Castle hollered at Beckett to let her know it was them .

Beckett and Kevin Ryan placed the metallic hand cuffs on the boys even though still under the age of 18 , having still committed a murder along with having to raped Elizabeth three times. Some kind of sentence will be served depending on what the judge thinks for when the case comes to trial.

/

Finale

Just after the boys were arrested. He asked Castle and Beckett to walk across the street to the Church of the Saint Mary the Virgin, and to listen to the Christmas Bells that has started to be played for the next 15 minutes.

Robert turned around to thank the both of them for saving his life, and giving him the chance to listen to the Christmas Bells now playing "Silent Night."

Four days at the shelter.

Robert was asked to come to the front for where there were two people waiting to see him.

It was Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett.

Castle had given Robert the greatest news ever. Castle told Robert that he and Beckett had decided to adopt him, with the fact that the baby she is carrying will be part of a family. Along with his new sister Alexis. For which she loved the idea a great deal.

Since it almost was Christmas. Robert asked a special favor.

Inside the church with many praying because of the special holiday. The three of them were listening to the Christmas Bells having gone off to the tune of "White Christmas", and it was at this point that it finally started to snow outside.


End file.
